Yesterday
by greeneyelove
Summary: Marie Longs For Yesterdat


Title: Yesterday

By: Lisa

Summery: Marie Longs For Yesterday.

WARNING: THIS IS SAD. I CRIED WHEN WRITING IT. I USUALLY WRITE ONLY HAPPY ENDINGS, BUT I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED THE SONG YESTERDAY AND I FIGURED IT COULD MAKE SOME TEAR WORTHY LOGAN AND MARIE FICTION.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, things would be a hell of a lot different with the movies, but I don't, so I have to suffer. I don't own the song Yesterday.

Feedback: Please.

**Yesterday" **

Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe  
In yesterday  
Suddenly  
I'm not half the girl I used to be  
There's a shadow hangin' over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly  
Why he had to go  
I don't know  
He wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long  
For yesterday.

Why he had to go  
I don't know  
He wouldn't say  
I said… I must've said something wrong  
Now I long  
For yesterday

Yesterday  
Life was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe  
In yesterday  
I believe  
In yesterday  
I believe  
In yesterday.

He took her to their favorite spot down by the lake, the first place where they had made love the day she had learned to control her powers, two years prior, and he got down on one knee.

He told her he loved her.

He asked her to be his for life.

To be his wife.

She screamed in delight, throwing herself into his arms as she shouted that yes, yes, yes, she would marry him and be his wife, because there was nothing she had ever wanted more.

From the moment they met, in a dive bar in Laughlin City, she told him she had longed for this moment.

He said, for him, it had been the same.

Together, they had come a long way.

They had faced pain and shed tears, but the bad was behind them…from this blessed day forward, they would know only true and eternal happiness.

Hand in hand, each basking in the afterglow of the love they had just made, they walked back to the mansion and shared with their friends and family their plans to marry.

Soon, Logan had said with a grin, when Scott asked if a date had been set.

And Marie agreed, she had no need for a long engagement, or a big wedding, she only wanted to be Logan's bride.

Those that knew and loved them were delighted by the news, Kitty and Jubes and Ro cried and admired the ring while Charles poured champagne and proposed a toast to the happy couple.

He said he had always known this day would come.

He had known from the beginning that Logan and Marie were meant to be.

Scott and the others agreed.

Kurt offered to oversee the service.

Ro said she would make certain the weather behaved that day.

They all laughed and Chares agreed to give the bride away.

Scott was chosen to be the best man.

Jubes and Kitty were asked to be brides maids.

Ro was the maid of honor.

The plans were underway.

Then the professor received a call for help…a group of mutants were under serious attack…the FoH were on the warpath, the X-Men were needed to go into battle, to once again save the day.

So the celebration was put on hold.

They group suited up and went off to defend the world.

A simple battle…that was all it was suppose to be…they had fought the FoH some many times before, and never had they faced serious injury much less a casualty.

But that day was different.

That battle didn't end with the X-Men as the unharmed victor.

The FoH had a secrete weapon.

A weapon that proved fatal, to the famed Weapon X.

No one had ever imagined it possible.

Least of all Marie.

She saw it happen…

She saw the massive blade rip through leather and flesh and muscle and metal to pierce Logan's heart…

Later, Hank would say it had been designed with some sort of ingredient that had the means to neutralize Logan's healing ability.

It had been designed for the sole purpose of killing The Wolverine.

In a flash, screaming as she went, Marie raced to his side.

She dropped to her knees.

She placed his head in her lap and she reached for his hand.

She told him to relax, that he would be just fine.

But Logan only smiled, that sweet gentle smile meant only for Marie, and he told her what she already knew.

This would be the last battlefield he would ever see.

He knew his number was up.

The best day had turned to the worst.

Tears fell from her eyes and she pleaded with him to stay…

She said, Logan, don't you leave me…

You asked me to marry you…

You said we would have forever…

But fate didn't want it that way, or so it seemed, as Logan kissed her hand and told her that he loved her with all he was or had ever been.

He told her that he came to life, the day he saw her in that bar.

Her face had brought his heart and soul from self imposed isolation.

He was glad that her sweet face would be the last he would ever see.

He told Scott, who was at their side by then, to keep an eye on his Marie, and keep her safe and comfort her in her dark grief.

And he turned back to Marie, his hazel eyes growing dim.

He said, I love you baby, and I will never be far away…

And one day, far in the future, when you close your beautiful eyes and enter eternity, I will be there waiting, to serve as your guide and then you and I shall indeed be as one forever.

He told her she was perfection.

She told him she would love him for life.

And asked her to someday go to Alaska, as they had planned, and when she got there, to think of him and recall that no sight she would ever see would be as beautiful as the sight she made, looking down at him as his heart gave its last beat.

With a final, I will love you for always, he closed his eyes.

Marie wailed her grief.

The Wolverine was dead.

His mate was alone and afraid.

Scott had to carry her back to the Blackbird, while Hank reverently lifted Logan's body and on the plane, Marie set alone, with his head in her lap, her fingers brushing through his hair, as she whispered to him again and again that she loved him with all her might.

She whispered that she had so wanted to be his wife.

And those around her, those that heard, Jubes and Kitty, and Ro, cried openly, their hearts grieving for Logan and breaking for his Marie.

And Charles was there to greet them, when they plane returned, and he held Marie as she cried.

He told her he was sorry.

He told her that he would do anything for her.

She nodded and smiled through her tears and asked if they could please bury Logan near the lake, near the place where he had asked her to be his for life.

Naturally, Charles agreed.

And the following day, Kurt conducted the service.

Just not the service they all wanted it to be.

He spoke kindly of Logan, saying what a good man he had been…he spoke of his loyal nature and his bravery and his willingness to stand up and fight for what he believed and mostly, Kurt paid tribute to the love Logan had felt for Marie.

He told how they had met, though those in attendance already knew, and he said he thought their story to be the most romantic he had ever heard…he said Logan and his Marie had shared a love that all souls longed to find, but few actual discovered.

Logan and Marie had shared a love that transcended time.

A love that would last well into eternity.

A love that would allow their souls to find one another again.

And as she listened, Marie cried freely, with Scott at her side, his own tears falling, as he wished he could have somehow traded places with Logan.

He wished he could be in the grave, if it meant Logan could be with Marie.

But there was no changing the past.

There was no going back to yesterday.

Yesterday, when all trouble had seemed so far away…

Yesterday, when Logan had been alive and happy…

Yesterday, when the future had seem so perfect and right…

Standing there, in the falling rain, that Ro had brought about at Marie's request, Marie stared at the grave of the one she loved so much, and her heart and soul longed for a chance to return to yesterday, when happiness and Logan had been just a touch away.

She longed for yesterday, when Logan asked her to be his bride.

She longed for yesterday…she longed for Logan and yesterday as the rain continued to fall as the casket was lowered into the ground by John and Bobby and as she watched she knew she would never stop longing for yesterday.

The End


End file.
